


Could Be Gayer Writing Prompts and One-Shots

by amieandjas



Series: Could Be Gayer AU [2]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble, One Shot Collection, Writing Prompt, again it's more about the characters and their lives outside of school than school strugles, highschool au i guess?, i spelled that wrong but i don't care
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 00:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amieandjas/pseuds/amieandjas
Summary: When I get writer's block I like to switch to another part of the same story. Anything not in the main stories I'm writing for this AU will be dropped in here, most likely.





	1. Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> When the text is bolded, it means what's being said is in sign language.

Virgil is lounging on the couch in Dr. Picani’s office. They aren’t here to talk, just needed somewhere quiet to go for a bit.

Dr. Picani himself is sitting at the small table in the opposite corner of the room, working on a crossword puzzle.

Suddenly, Roman pops in, flopping dramatically onn the couch next to Virgil. He doesn’t say anything, and if Virgil notices that his makeup is a little smeared and his eyes are red, they don’t say anything.

The lunch bell rings, and soon after, Logan and Patton arrive, carrying lunches for their friends as well.

Patton hugs their Dad, giving him one of the lunches they grabbed. **“Hey Dad! How’s your day been?”**

“Pretty quiet, all things considered. I’m stuck on this clue, though.”

**“Maybe we can help?” **Patton puts down their tray as well to make signing easier.

Logan comes over and looks at the puzzle. “Is that a Steven Universe themed crossword?”

Dr. Picani shrugs, “Maybe?”

Patton frowns, reading the clue their Dad had pointed out. **“The answer should be Centipeedle. Are you okay, Dad?”**

“Of course, kiddo.” Emile sits back, rolling his shoulders. “Just tired. I should do some actual work after lunch, though.”

Virgil shifts on the couch, looking up from their phone. “You’ve been working on that since before I got here.”

Roman blinks a couple times, sitting up and stretching. “Um, thanks for letting us all hang out in your office, Dr. Picani. I know it’s not the intended use of the space, but…”

“My office is a designated safe space. Be that safety from too much noise, or a place to have a good cry, or even somewhere to talk.” Emile smiles at them, “Besides, the company is nice. Although, if you guys are going to spend entire school days here, you should probably bring homework with you.”

Virgil smiles wryly, “Yeah, I’ll remember to grab my bag next time.”

They settle into a gentle quiet as they eat, everyone relaxing on the couch together. Patton sitting next to their Dad, Logan next to Pat, and Roman and Virgil basically tangled in each others’ limbs.

After they’ve been sitting for a bit, Patton claps gently to draw their attention to him signing. **“Ok everyone, name one thing you wish was real but isn’t.”**

“My will to live.” Virgil and Roman mutter simultaneously, then grin at each other. “Eyyyyyyy.”

The other three occupants of the room stare at them for a few seconds before Patton starts signing again. **“Okay… but I was thinking more along the lines of… unicorns.”**

Dr. Picani hesitates before asking, “Are you two okay, or is this one of those gen z jokes?”

“I mean, I’m not okay, but it was said as a joke.” Roman glances at Virgil, not wanting to push them to answer.

Virgil sits up a bit, shrugging. “I’m actually doing pretty okay lately. Joke for me as well.”

Logan visibly relaxes, reaching over and flicking Roman’s nose gently. “Good… I was worried after what happened in Physics.”

“It’s fine, Specs. Sorry for frightening you.”

Emile frowns slightly, “What happened in Physics?”

Roman bites his lip, staring down at his hands and rubbing his thumb over his manicure. “Just some slurs and stuff. I don’t know if I want to talk about it.”

“I’m not going to force you to. I’m sorry that happened, Roman.” Emile sighs, “Sometimes, people are just… cruel.”

Logan chuckles dryly, “Ain’t that the truth.”

“Amen.” Virgil chips in.

Patton nods, leaning closer to their Dad’s side. **“Sounds about right.”**

A few minutes later, the warning bell rings, and all five let out a collective sigh. Logan stands first, watching Roman and Virgil disentangle themselves.

Emile sighs, “Well, as always, there’s an open invitation. If the door’s closed, please wait on the couch outside until I open it, but if it’s open, feel free to just come in and sit down.”

Patton grins, chasing off the somber mood from before. **“We’re in this next class together, though, so let’s go.”**

Roman smiles, nodding. “I need to touch up my makeup real quick.”

“Oh, Roman, I grabbed your things for you. They’re in your locker.” Logan glances at Virgil, “Do you have your bag?”

“Eh, nah. I hadn’t brought anything but the notebook to English because we were just taking notes on the movie.”

Emile raises his eyebrows, and the students suddenly realize that they haven’t actually left yet. “Oh. Haha, we should probably head out. See you later, Doc.” Roman waves as they duck out of the office.

* * *


	2. Group Chat from Father's Day Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full version of the group chat conversation from Father's Day Breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The images I made for the group chat aren't showing up in mobile, so this is the entirety of the group chat for the story Father's Day Breakfast.
> 
> For the next two chapters, I'll just be pasting the chat in text version, and hopefully I'll be able to figure out my images issues in the future.

FamILY

**patton_cake:**

*image_morningselfie*

Good morning friends! I’m surprising my Dad with breakfast this morning, what are your plans?

**logan_motts:**

Hiding in my room and working on homework while Rick makes fun of people on the television. Tell Dr. Picani I said hi.

**patton_cake:**

Don’t be silly! Come over and hang out with us, Lolo. Dad always loves to see you.

**prince_romano:**

You’d be welcome at our house as well, Specs.

**patton_cake:**

Ro! Hi! You’re up early.

**prince_romano:**

I’ve been planning this meal since before Mother’s day. I even got Remus out of bed to help!

**logan_motts:**

While both invitations are… kind, I am unfortunately obligated to stay at the apartment today. Mother is very set on “family bonding.”

**stitched_together:**

Oof. gnys its lik 5

pls stp being so chatty

**logan_motts:**

Good morning, Virgil.

**stitched_together:**

hey logan

**patton_cake:**

You come over if you need to, Lolo, kay?

Hey kiddo! You got any plans for today?

**stitched_together:**

remy and toby are both very adamant that they’re not fathers so were all just sleeping all day

Well we were

You guys fkucin woke me up

so i gues im makin breakfast too

**logan_motts:**

Virgil, if you’re awake enough to spell “adamant” and “They’re” correctly, you can definitely spell “fucking.”

**prince_romano:**

*gasp* Logan! Not in front of Pat!!

**patton_cake:**

Both of you, watch your language!

Alright, Thomas has dragged himself downstairs. I’ll talk to you all later! Have a great day, kiddos!

**prince_romano:**

You’re not my real dad, Pat!

**stitched_together:**

You too, Popstar.

**logan_motts:**

We are all practically the same age.

* * *

**patton_cake:**

*image_togetherbreakfastselfie*

**prince_romano:**

Oh your dad will geek out about that.

**logan_motts:**

That is... too precious to process.

**stitched_together:**

ok so i changed my mind lets all go to the picani house for breakfast

**patton_cake:**

Thomas *wanted* to make pizza.

**prince_romano:**

I made waffles too, but mine have chicken on them.

I’m not sure why this is my dad’s favourite meal but it is, and so we made it.

*image_chickenwaffles*

**stitched_together:**

is that a thing

why is that a thing? I’ve never even heard of putting chicken on waffles

**logan_motts:**

That looks incredibly greasy.

**patton_cake:**

Hey, chicken and waffles is a delicious combo of sweet and salty that is incredibly underrated.

Ohp, Dad’s here. Gotta go again!

**prince_romano:**

Remus just set off the smoke alarm and woke up both of our parents.

I’m unsure how he did so, we were finished cooking.

**stitched_together:**

well thats one way to surprise them

**logan_motts:**

I feel as if I should be making breakfast for Mother and Rick but I do not think I want to.

**prince_romano:**

Oh Specs, Rick doesn’t deserve anything from you. I’m sorry if we made you feel that way.

**stitched_together:**

yeah logan, your “parents” are kinda the worst

ah geez that was too brutal wasnt it

fcuuk

look i just meant

shit

**prince_romano:**

a+ jack smellington

such gentle

much tact

**logan_motts:**

It’s alright, Virgil. I did know that already.

Roman we’ve been over this, no need for name calling.

im sorry anyway, logan. thats not what yu needed rn

**prince_romano:**

Sorry for calling you jack smellington, Virge.

Also, Logan, I wish you the best day you can possibly have, but I have to go. If Gina lets up on her “family” bonding idea feel free to come visit, okay?

**logan_motts:**

Sounds… sounds great. Thank you, Princey.

**stitched_together:**

*image_itotallymadebreakfast*

**logan_motts:**

Virgil did you order a pizza for your family breakfast?

**stitched_together:**

I’ll have to thank Thomas for the idea. We rlly need to go grocery shopping.

**logan_motts:**

Haha. Have a good day, Virgil.

**stitched_together:**

u too, Logan. Take care.

* * *

**stitched_together:**

Happy fathers day everyone


End file.
